hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Private Chris
This is the tenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' I'm just starting I don't care PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 4:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Welcome back campers" 4:16 Rj3ful1 do we even have enough Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 4:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Last tome on Total Drama Roleplay" Lettucecow has left the chat. Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 4:16 AwesomeTD ' : "We had an epic HORROR challenge" ' : "Where I was the psycho" ' : "In the end I killed all of the girls and Cody :P" ' : "But then revived them" ' : "So now the Heroes lost again" ' : "And Sadie was eliminated" ' : "So who is ready for today?" OKAY YOU CAN TALK Lettucecow has joined the chat. 4:18 TDfan10 I cant believe we lost the HORROR challenge I love horror movies! me I'm ready!? Heatherxcodyfan has joined the chat. 4:18 AwesomeTD I'm so excited why was last challenge so scary! 4:19 Lettucecow I'm so ready! 4:19 Rj3ful1 Scary? Scary is awesome 4:19 TDfan10 WHY SADIE!!! 4:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys today's movie genre will be..." ' : "WAR MOVIE" 4:19 TDfan10 YEA! : NOOOO :( 4:19 Heatherxcodyfan : EIIIII 4:19 AwesomeTD : "Ooooo! I love fighting!" Katie is out Play Heather instead 4:20 TDfan10 no Sadie is out 4:20 Heatherxcodyfan Sadie is out. 4:20 AwesomeTD Oh never mind :P 4:20 TDfan10 ummm why war? 4:20 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah" ' : "Gotta love all those patriotic movies" ' : "So today we are gonna do one" 4:20 TDfan10 YEAH! 4:20 Heatherxcodyfan : *frowns* So we really have to fight, Chris?! 4:20 Lettucecow : Yeah Chris, Dawn doesn't like war movies 4:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Meet me at the boot camp movie set in 5 minutes" 4:21 TDfan10 goes to boot camp* 4:21 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO BOOT CAMP MOVIE SET ' : "Okay you will now all be trained" ' : "To be mighty soldiers" 4:21 TDfan10 Let the training begin! 4:21 Lettucecow errr war he he *looks nervous* 4:21 AwesomeTD : "Who's ready maggots!" 4:21 TDfan10 : mighty? okay then :) 4:21 Lettucecow : ME 4:21 TDfan10 ooo ooo ME! 4:21 AwesomeTD : "I'm your super trainer now :D " 4:22 TDfan10 bring it on! : okay I'm down :) 4:22 Lettucecow : Yes you are Dawn :P 4:22 Rj3ful1 *gulps* 4:22 AwesomeTD : "You will now all spend the next 3 weeks in this UGLY BOOT CAMP" 4:22 TDfan10 conf* I love war movies cause you get to say hoo aah! 4:22 AwesomeTD : "You all have to be trained so you can be ready for the war with China" 4:22 Heatherxcodyfan : 3 WEEKS?! 4:22 Lettucecow : China? 4:22 TDfan10 what! 4:22 Lettucecow yay *says nervously* 4:22 AwesomeTD : "So yeah, meet me at the cafeteria at 0500" 4:23 TDfan10 runs to cafeteria* okay 4:23 Lettucecow Why China dude? The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 4:23 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA 4:23 The Villainous Vulture ? 4:23 AwesomeTD : "Who's hungry?" 4:23 TDfan10 I AM READY TO EAT! 4:23 The Villainous Vulture Wait, how many episodes have gone by?!?!? 4:23 TDfan10 I'm not that... 10 4:23 AwesomeTD : "Today we will have fresh olives with GRUEL" 4:23 TDfan10 : EWWW 4:23 AwesomeTD : "EAT BOOT CAMPS PEOPLE" 4:24 TDfan10 YUMMY GRUEL! : Disgusting! 4:24 Lettucecow im ready bring it *says nervously* 4:24 Heatherxcodyfan : OLIVES?! *EATS* 4:24 AwesomeTD : "Mmmmmm... tasty" : "So yeah, who is ready to get trained?" 4:24 TDfan10 eats olives* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 4:24 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO FOOTBALL FIELD 4:24 Lettucecow *eats than barfs* 4:24 TDfan10 : Yeah, it's nasty right Cody? 4:24 Lettucecow Yeah, he he *kisses dawn* 4:24 TDfan10 : Eww! *throws up* OMG sorry 4:24 Lettucecow He he he, your gruel tasted better than mine dawn :P 4:24 AwesomeTD : "Okay then all of you have to run 50 laps around this field" 4:25 TDfan10 TOUCHDOWN! ha ha! 4:24 Lettucecow 50 laps? Okay then 4:25 AwesomeTD : "First person to win gets immunity" 4:25 TDfan10 : Do we really have to run? 4:25 Heatherxcodyfan : YES! *RUNS* 4:25 Rj3ful1 *barfs* 4:25 Lettucecow : Let's go dawn, I'll carry you 4:25 TDfan10 he didn't say go 4:25 AwesomeTD : "But I hate running :(" 4:25 The Villainous Vulture Hey Gwen 4:25 TDfan10 : Okay then :) 4:25 AwesomeTD : "Run fat people! Run!" 4:25 TDfan10 runs* : Let's go! *hops behind Cody* 4:25 Lettucecow *grabs Dawn and runs* 4:25 Rj3ful1 Hi Scott. 4:25 TDfan10 runs with Cody* 4:25 Lettucecow *runs* yea wow dawn you are so light :) 4:25 The Villainous Vulture *Running* 4:25 Rj3ful1 *runs* 4:25 TDfan10 : I know right, Cody? 4:25 Heatherxcodyfan : And I miss Geoff... and Sadie... 4:25 TDfan10 passes Heather* 4:25 Lettucecow *runs faster* 4:26 AwesomeTD : "Training is practice!" 4:26 The Villainous Vulture *Running 4:26 TDfan10 runs past Owen and Katie* Let's go Cody 4:26 Heatherxcodyfan : *catches up to Izzy* 4:26 AwesomeTD : "10 more laps to go!" 4:26 Lettucecow oh god *keeps running* 4:26 AwesomeTD : "Hurry up maggots!" 4:26 The Villainous Vulture Hey Heather 4:26 TDfan10 : We are Chef! speeds faster than Heather and finishes 3 laps* 4:26 AwesomeTD : "Okay time's up!" 4:26 Heatherxcodyfan : *ties with Izzy* 4:26 Lettucecow : Izzy! 4:26 AwesomeTD : " won" 4:26 TDfan10 YEAH! 4:26 Lettucecow : No we lose! 4:27 AwesomeTD : "Izzy now has immunity in case her team loses the main challenge" 4:27 TDfan10 well what do you expect, you are carrying twice your weight :P yay! 4:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, you all now look trained soldiers!" 4:27 Lettucecow *faints* 4:27 TDfan10 : Cody! *stands tall* 4:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Who's ready for war?" 4:27 TDfan10 No :( is happy while Cody is tired* 4:27 Heatherxcodyfan : ME! 4:27 TDfan10 MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 4:27 The Villainous Vulture We're having WAR!?! AWESOME! 4:27 Lettucecow Don't do it Chris *gets up* 4:27 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO WAR WITH CHINA 4:27 TDfan10 : Okay it's a fake, just like last challenge 4:27 Heatherxcodyfan : MEEEE! 4:27 Rj3ful1 I am! I love war! Its so awesome! 4:27 TDfan10 IKR Duncan! 4:27 The Villainous Vulture Shut it! *Pushes Duncan* 4:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay all of you are now dropped from a helicopter" 4:28 TDfan10 YAYY! I'm really hating these killing challenges Chris 4:28 AwesomeTD ' : "You all now have to fight each other" 4:28 Rj3ful1 Easy. 4:28 Lettucecow : Wait what? 4:28 TDfan10 fight each other? 4:28 AwesomeTD ' : "It's Villains against the Heroes" 4:28 The Villainous Vulture Looking forward to it. *Glares at Duncan* 4:28 Lettucecow : Okay then Aw 4:28 Heatherxcodyfan : Duncan, don't you just miss Geoff? 4:28 Rj3ful1 So I cant fight Heather? 4:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Use those paintball guns to shoot at each other" 4:28 TDfan10 : Shoot at us? 4:28 Lettucecow : Don't worry Dawn it's just paintballs 4:28 Rj3ful1 Aw 4:28 TDfan10 : I know but it's mean 4:28 TDfan10 bring it Villians! 4:28 The Villainous Vulture Totally 4:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Last team standing wins!" 4:28 Lettucecow : Okay 4:29 The Villainous Vulture Well, if I can hurt Duncan... 4:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Grab your guns! :D " 4:29 TDfan10 grabs gun* grabs gun* I don't like this :( 4:29 Lettucecow : *grabs gun* It's just a game, Dawn 4:29 The Villainous Vulture *to Duncan* Hey, shield! 4:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" 4:29 Lettucecow : Yes! 4:29 TDfan10 : NO :( 4:29 Heatherxcodyfan : You're the one who's trying to steal my boyfriend, Gwen. *grabs Gun* 4:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Set aim..." 4:29 TDfan10 shoots Heather* : sets aim* 4:30 Heatherxcodyfan : Hey! Not yet dummy 4:29 TDfan10 : he he 4:29 AwesomeTD ' : "FIRE! :D " 4:29 Rj3ful1 Izzy is a threat *aims at her and shoots* 4:29 The Villainous Vulture *Uses Duncan as a human shield* 4:29 Lettucecow *shoots duncan* yea 4:29 TDfan10 : Yeah go Cody! 4:30 Rj3ful1 *shoots Cody* 4:30 Lettucecow : Ahh! 4:30 TDfan10 shoots Gwen* 4:30 TDfan10 : Cody! 4:30 The Villainous Vulture Duncan you dead! 4:30 Rj3ful1 HEY 4:30 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" ' : " is DOWN" ' : " is DOWN" 4:30 TDfan10 : Nooo :( 4:30 The Villainous Vulture *Uses Duncan as a shield* 4:30 Rj3ful1 *whispers to Scott* What do you have against Duncan? 4:30 The Villainous Vulture *Shoots Izzy* 4:30 TDfan10 shoots Heather* 4:30 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" 4:30 The Villainous Vulture He voted off Zoey 4:30 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" 4:30 TDfan10 : Yes! 4:30 Lettucecow Way to go Dawn! 4:30 TDfan10 shoots Scott* Awesome! 4:30 Heatherxcodyfan : *shoots Dawn* 4:30 TDfan10 : Ahhh! 4:30 Lettucecow : Dawn! NO 4:31 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" 4:31 TDfan10 : Lame... 4:31 Rj3ful1 I had to. 4:31 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" 4:31 The Villainous Vulture Aw man 4:31 Lettucecow : Whatever, at least she shot two 4:31 TDfan10 were on the same team KATIE! 4:31 Lettucecow : Yeah Katie, you are gonna make is lose again 4:31 Rj3ful1 GO TREN- I MEAN GO VILLAINS 4:31 Lettucecow : *kisses Katie* 4:31 Heatherxcodyfan : EWWW *smells barf from onion gruel* AHHH! 4:31 Lettucecow : He he he, that's what you get Katie :P 4:31 TDfan10 Yeah, there's a reason why me and Cody don;t kiss today :P 4:31 The Villainous Vulture Oh well... *Attacks Duncan* 4:31 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN already" 4:31 The Villainous Vulture I DON'T CARE! 4:31 Lettucecow go scott 4:31 Heatherxcodyfan : Oops... *shoots Trent* 4:31 Rj3ful1 Trent! 4:31 AwesomeTD ' : " is DOWN" 4:31 The Villainous Vulture OW! I'M SORRY OK!!! 4:32 Lettucecow katie!!!! 4:32 Heatherxcodyfan : Trent is MY boyfriend! : OMG sorry I don't know who's in my team! 4:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay just 5 people left!" 4:32 Lettucecow you suck *shoots katie* who 4:32 The Villainous Vulture *Knocks out Duncan* Jerk... 4:32 AwesomeTD ' : " is dead dude" :P 4:33 Lettucecow yay 4:33 TDfan10 : What do we do now? 4:33 The Villainous Vulture Do you think I care? 4:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay times up!" ' : "Let's see who won" 4:33 Heatherxcodyfan : Did I win?! 4:33 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN! :D " 4:33 Rj3ful1 YES! 4:33 TDfan10 : NO not again :( 4:33 The Villainous Vulture HA HA YEA! 4:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it, the Heroes are loosers!" 4:33 Lettucecow : Aww man : *in conf* GOD, I'm on a team of loosers 4:34 AwesomeTD ' : "But remember that has immunity" 4:34 TDfan10 Yes! 4:34 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Duncan is going DOWN! 4:34 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY ' : "Okay cast mates" ' : "Heroes cast your votes!" ' : "on my PM" Vote people come on 4:35 TDfan10 conf* I had to vote for Katie 4:35 AwesomeTD ' : "No one vote for Izzy!" 4:35 The Villainous Vulture *In Scott's head* Nice job, though I don't see why your avenging Zoey Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 4:36 TDfan10 conf* I am sorry but the decision I made was a good one so bye Katie for shooting me and making us lose... 4:36 AwesomeTD : "Fine then I will vote" : "I will vote too" 4:36 Lettucecow : Really Katie! You shot down my girlfriend seeing that she is in OUR TEAM and not to mention that Dawn is really good at paintball for some reason and would of made our team if YOU haven't shot her down : *votes for you know who* I just wanna kiss you again Katie :P 4:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, votes are in..." 4:36 The Villainous Vulture Why are you still my consciousness, it's kinda weird Al 4:36 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Heroes are safe..." ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " 4:37 TDfan10 eats marshmallow* YAY! 4:37 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 4:37 TDfan10 yay! 4:37 Lettucecow phew *eats marshmallow and kisses Katie* 4:37 Heatherxcodyfan : EWW! Not again O: 4:37 TDfan10 Cody! 4:37 Rj3ful1 *sneaks in* 4:37 Lettucecow He he he, remember Dawn it's a punishment :P 4:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, and are now LOW" 4:37 The Villainous Vulture Hey Gwen, who do you think is going home? 4:37 Heatherxcodyfan : I hate you Cody 4:37 TDfan10 NOOOOOOOOOO! 4:33 Heatherxcodyfan : But you are a good kisser if it wasn't for that smell 4:37 TDfan10 OMG get out Katie! 4:37 AwesomeTD ' : "And the person to go is..." 4:37 Rj3ful1 Katie 4:37 Heatherxcodyfan : NOOOOOOOO Why? 4:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Yup" 4:37 TDfan10 Yes! 4:37 Rj3ful1 She shot her teammates 4:38 Lettucecow Take that Katie! 4:38 TDfan10 chattering her teeth* 4:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " 4:38 Heatherxcodyfan : Noooo, you guys all suck 4:38 The Villainous Vulture Ha ha 4:38 Heatherxcodyfan : Runs to Cody *hey wanna make out?* 4:38 Lettucecow : What Katie? You like me now :P 4:38 TDfan10 : >:( 4:38 Heatherxcodyfan : *kisses Cody* I like you Cody 4:38 Lettucecow : Whatever *kisses Katie* You deserve it since your going 4:38 TDfan10 : OMG that's it! *kicks katie* 4:38 Heatherxcodyfan : AHHHH! *runs away* 4:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 4:38 TDfan10 eats marshmallow* 4:38 AwesomeTD ''' : "No more episodes until next weel" 4:38 Heatherxcodyfan : Dawn is mean! *runs to lamosime* 4:38 Rj3ful1 Never liked her. All she says is I MISS _______ 4:38 Lettucecow *smiles* bye bye katie 4:38 TDfan10 : I'm way cuter than Katie, ain't I Cody? 4:38 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes